He Tasted Like Strawberries
by MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster
Summary: In the process of being rewritten. See Profile for more details.


_AUTHOR'S NOTE-_

_Oi Mina!:) This is a one-shot I made about a NatsuXErza pairing. Even though I'm one hell of a NaLu fan, I couldn't shake of this idea. Using Lucy was a bit too cliche though...so I thought I'd give it a shot with Erza! I'm really interested in reading about these two together but I see there aren't a lot of stories about them...everything is focused on NaLu, that it kind of got a bit annoying... so I thought I could make my own:) _

_Even if nobody likes it, I still had a kick outta writing it XD! It was really fun, and I got this idea after reading 'Apple Kiss'. It's not the same story, just a part of the idea. I hope you all enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail. Just my shit imagination XD!  
_

_._

_._

_._

"NATSU, GET THE HELL BACK HERE YOU BASTARD! GIVE ME MY DAMN CAKE BACK!" A certain red-haired demon shouted in anger. "You have to catch me first, _Erza_!" A certain pink-haired Dragon Slayer shouted back playfully.

Yeah. Bad, bad, baaaad idea Natsu. What are you planning? LOL, maybe this calls for a flashback, huh?

.

_FLASHBACK TO THE DAY BEFORE TODAY, CURRENTLY KNOWN AS YESTERDAY XD_

_._

Natsu was sitting at the bar, with his arms folded and his head resting on it lazily. He hadn't noticed all the stares and shocked looks he'd been getting from the guild members...well maybe if he stopped sighing every five minutes, he'd probably notice.

Mira had just come back from one of the tables near-by, and started wiping those dirty glasses at the bar when she noticed Natsu. An amusemed look slowly made it's way across her face, with an evil glint in her eye.

"My, Natsu what's wrong?" She asked, maybe a little too innocently?

He mumbled something into the counter that Mira couldn't quite make out. "Eh? What was that?"

Natsu slowly lifted his head after a few moments and sighed heavily once again. "I'm thinking Mira, thinking." His reply caused many near by to fall out of their chairs. Gray just happened to be one of them.

Gray slowly made his way to the bar, eye's wide, smirk playing on his lips. "Well, would ya' look at that? FlameBrain is actually using what pea-sized of a brain he _might_ have. I emphasize '_might_' here." He mocked while Mira only shot him a glare.

Mira was about to say something, but was interupted. "I'm not in the mood for you, Stripper. This is actually important." He snapped before resting his head back on his arms.

This made both Mira and Gray's eyes to widen as they exchanged shocked glances. "What's so important, Natsu? We can help you know." Mira smiled softly. "As if I'd want that perverts help in anything!" Natsu exclaimed, though it came out more as a mumble since his head was on his arms.

Gray's vein popped. "Well who said I wanted to help you anyway?" Gray snapped, only to recieve a fist to the stomach by a still smiling MiraJane. Gray felt like the wind was knocked straight out of him. Man, even though she gave up that badass side of her two years ago, something tells Gray that demon still lurks inside of her. Dammit, she punched hard!

"Ignore him, Natsu. So, what's the problem?" Mira asked, trying to get Natsu to lift his head up. After a few failed attempts, he finally gave in. "Fine. You know how it's Erza's birthday tomorrow?"

Mira nodded with that evil glint returning to her eye. She totally knew where this was going, but of course pretended to play dumb. Gray had just pulled up a seat, one down from Natsu after he had recovered fromDemon Mira's punch.

"Well I can't find anything to give her! I've went through the market about 10 times today and couldn't mind anything that's _worthy of belonging to Erza_!" He said, causing Gray to nearly fell out of his chair again at the Dragon Slayer's words. I swear, Mira nearly even fainted.

Erza had gone on mission with Lucy and Happy. Something about wanting to have some peace for once, without those two idiots, Natsu and Gray, destroying anything that would come out of their reward to pay for damages. Of course Natsu was bummed about not getting to go, but he wouldn't dare defy Titania.

"Nastu...do you _like_ Erza...?" Mira asked slowly, trying so hard not to giggle like an old school girl who just found out her crush likes her back.

Natsu stared at her. "What do you mean? Of course I like her! She's my fellow nakama!" Natsu said with a proud grin at the end. Gray just had to face-palm at his stupidity while Mira only frowned slightly.

"No Natsu, not like that..." She explained cautiously. "Then what?" Natsu asked, confused.

"She means, Hot Head, do you have _feelings _for Erza?" Gray finally asked. He was getting annoyed with Natsu's lack of common sense. Was he playing stupid, or was he just stupid? Gray's gonna go with the second option.

A deep blush formed on Natsu's cheeks now, that he was deperately trying to hide from both Mira and Gray. "N-No..." He stuttered.

"Then why are you blushing?" Gray's annoyance was immediately replaced with amusement as Mira squelled in the background. "Because it's hot." Natsu replied quickly, before hiding his face behind his scarf.

Gray had to laugh at that. "Your a fire mage, you survive 150 degrees without breaking a sweat idiot!" He mocked Natsu's lame excuse for his obvious blush.

"What's your point?"

Gray sighed and face-palmed...again. "Look, it's pretty obvious that you _do have feelings_ for Erza. Tell her tomorrow."

"Gray's right on this one, Natsu." Mira said, sighing happily at the thought of Natsu and Erza becoming a couple.

Natsu gulped. "This is Erza were talking about...I don't even know how to..." He looked away flushed.

Gray and Mira exchanged a devious smirk. "We can help with that." Gray said, as much as he said he hated Natsu, everyone knew he cared deeply for his rival/best friend no matter what he said. "This is the perfect way to tell her and a perfect gift to give her for her birhtday! Heres what you do..." Mira gathered both Gray and Natsu in a private corner at the bar and whispered her plan.

.

.

_NEXT DAY- ERZA'S BIRTHDAY_

_._

_._

Yesterday evening Erza had come back from a successful mission with Happy and Lucy. It was successful for two reasons.

One- They had finished the job in no time, getting some time off to do what ever they wanted afterwards.

Two- Natsu and Gray weren't there to destroy anything.

So Erza was quite pleased. After the job, Erza had went to pick out an outfit for tonight's party at the guild. She knew the guild would throw a party, after all, it was _Fairy Tail_ and it was _her birthday_. But decided to head home, instead of the guild when she found the perfect outfit.

She had just gotten out of the shower, and it was currently 17 : 27 pm. Mira had texted her earlier to come to the guild at about 6 o'clock this evening, so Erza had just above half an hour to get ready then make her way to the guild.

She brushed out her wet hair and pulled it back, making herself a messy bun at the top of her head. Her clothes were neatly laid out on her bed. She slipped into her just below thigh, dark sphagetti strap black dress with ease. Fit into her matching open-toed high heals, with a dark grey bag to match. She also had a thin silver necklace, hanging loosely around her neck. She had painted her nails just a lighter shade of red than her hair, which it matched perfectly with. It also happened to match the gold and red triming at the edges of her dress._**(A/N: The picture of this story should help you visualise her dress properly XD!)**_

It was now 17 : 46 pm and she was ready to go. She got all her things into her bag, walked out, locked her front door and made the 10 minute walk to the guild in calm and peaceful silence.

.

_10 Minutes Later!_

.

Erza stood in front of the guild doors with a bit of uneasyness. It was quite quiet from what you could tell from the outside. No loud music, or chaotic screams were going on...nothing at all like she expected. Wasn't there supposed to be a party going on? Erza checked her watch.

_'1 Minute to 6 o'clock...I wonder if Mira was just messing with me?' _Thought Erza as she bit her lip. _'Her and everyone else will just have to recieve punishment then!'_ Erza thought again as she sighed, heading up the few stairs to the guild doors. "Here goes nothing..." She mumbled before opening the doors.

She had stepped into darkness. Like, boogie man dark. "Mina?" She called out in a stern voice. No reply. She knew they were up to something, no way was the guild so empty on a Friday night. Plus, it also helped she could feel the presence of everyone at the guild. She moved to switch on the light. _Flick!_

.

_"SUPPRIIISSSEEEE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ERZA!"_

Erza blinked as she saw the whol guild standing in front of her, shouting out congratulations as the whole guild was filled with party favours and ballons. Different banners with the words 'Happy Birthday Erza!' on them. She just couldn't help but smile at her family.

"Thank you, everyone." She said as Happy, the current DJ of the evening, got the music going. Everyone headed off to the dance floor, as Mira came towards her while holding a small cake in her hands. "Happy Birthday Erza! This is for you." Mira exclaimed, giving her ex-rival a big hug before handing over the cake.

Erza blushed, "You shouldn't have. Thank you Mira." Mira only smiled. "It's strawberry cake though." She winked before walking away, leaving a dazed Erza behind, swooning over her cake.

And that's where Natsu came in. He walked up to Erza, slightly flushed and blusing, and started mumbling something no one could understand. Erza raised an eyebrow at this, "What is it, Natsu?"

He seemed like just hearing her voice snapped him back. Time to put Mira's plan into action. He gave her a sly devilish grin before saying, "Erza...". Erza raised both her eyebrows, "Yes?"

"Mind if I borrow that?" He pointed to the thing she cherished most in her hands. But before she could even look down, he had done away with it in one swift movement. "Thanks!" He exclaimed before running off. Okay, now the confusion was gone. Man, was Erza pissed. Anyone within a 1 mile radius could see the dark aura forming around her as a her eyebrow started twitching. One...Two...

"NATSU!"

.

_FLASHBACK END_

_._

"NATSU, GET THE HELL BACK HERE YOU BASTARD! GIVE ME MY DAMN CAKE BACK!" A certain red-haired demon shouted in anger. "You have to catch me first, _Erza_!" A certain pink-haired Dragon Slayer shouted back playfully.

Erza was chasing him, ex-quiping into her Fire Resistant Armour while she was at it too. Natsu noticed and gulped, he was starting sweat. "Oh holy Mavis, please don't let her kill me..." Natsu cursed and prayed under his breath before coming to a stand still above the bar counter. Erza stopped in front him, and she was really, REALLY pissed.

"Natsu." Erza whispered in a menacing voice, causing everyone to stop what they were doing to watch this scene unfold. Mira was behind the bar, crossing her fingers that her plan would work. "Hand it over. _Now._" She finished, her eyes dark.

Natsu gulped again but then managed to gain his confidense back. He smirked, before...PUTTING THE WHOLE DAMN CAKE IN HIS MOUTH?! Everyone around gasped, and if you thought Erza's aura was dark before. This was _so much worse_.

But before she could say or do anything, Natsu silently jumped off the counter and held out his index finger for silence. "I know you'll probably kill for me for this tomorrow, Erza..." He took a few steps closer, as a blush tinted his cheeks. Everyone was dead silent. "But I really needed to find some way to get your attention."

Erza met his gaze for a split second before she found someones lips smashed against hers. She was wide eye'd, but some force told her it was time to close her eyes and she melted in the kiss. It was deep and passionate, but too bad it only lasted about 5 seconds...

Natsu pulled back, now staring deeply into her eyes. "Happy Birthday Erza." He whispered as he gave her his toothy grin before stepping back. He noticed the entire' guilds eyes were locked on them in complete and utter shock. He gave them one last grin, a mock salute and planted his hands in his pockets.

"Enjoy your birthday _gift_, Erza." Was the last thing he said as he casually walked out of the guild, quite pleased with himself. Right now he wasn't thinking about the consequences he would probably have to face tomorrow, he was just grinning and blushing proudly to himself.

As soon as he left, the guild erupted in cheers. Finally, their dense as a rock Natsu had made a move. You don't know how long they were waiting for this day, as Erza stood frozen in her spot. A blush crossed her cheeks and she brushed her fingers of the lips that had just locked with one of her best friends moments ago.

She heard the cheers and squells coming from her fellow guild mates. She had a hunch it was Mira squelling the most, as she was really happy her plan had worked. Erza just couldn't help but smile to herself.

And you know? _He tasted like strawberries..._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Thanks for reading!:) I would love to see anyone's thoughts on this...? I wouldn't mind making more. It's really funny trying to bring these two together in a romancey kinda way XD!_

_Like it? Love it? Think it's as shit I as I think it is? Tell me in a review!:)_


End file.
